


Number List Collection 4

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [158]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fourth Wall, Gen, Number List, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fourth round of number list challenges. May contain crossover crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naegi Makoto, Velanna - cooking dinner together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/gifts), [Ossobuco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossobuco/gifts), [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



Naegi shouldn’t stare. Really, after the talking bear, the command to kill or be killed, and the brutal end of three of his fellow students, he shouldn’t be surprised. But the pointy-eared young woman about Hagakure’s age, blonde and acerbic as vinegar, is pointing out all the shortcomings of Hope’s Peak Academy’s kitchen. Shortcomings he didn’t even know it had.

“Figures you  _shem_ don’t even know how to stock a kitchen,” Velanna mutters. That’s what she said her name was, at least. Probably foreign. Maybe Celestia might recognise her accent. “Where’s the elfroot? The deep mushrooms? Not even a firepit?”

“We have carrots and potatoes,” he replies lamely. “And fire, here…” Naegi turns the knob on the stove. It clicks impotently. There’s no gas.

“Stand back, human,” Velanna says, nudging him aside with perhaps less impatience than before. “Fire has never been my domain, but if it’s this or starve…” The air seems to shimmer around her fingers, and a gout of flame suddenly leaps from the space to consume the meat Naegi hasn’t finished cutting up yet. This time he really does stare.

Everyone has char-grilled beef for dinner, and while Yamada complains it’s more of charcoal, he is quickly silenced by a thorny vine that has suddenly coiled around one of his ankles.


	2. Carver, Velanna, Danarius - prison break

“You’re a fool, shem.”

“Don’t call me that.” Carver glared at Velanna hotly. “I like this about as much as you do, but this is the only way we can get the information we need.”

“Are you certain?”

“Considering that my stupid brother killed all his men before that one killed _him_ ,  _yes, I am certain_.” Velanna softened a little at the mention of the word ‘brother’, but not by much. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Both Wardens marched solemnly into the gaol, toward the cell of the only person who knew Fenris’ last location…and the murderer of Kirkwall’s last Champion. The magister, hands bound and weighted, looked up at Carver and smiled oh-so-gently. It made him shudder, every hair on the back of his neck rising with revulsion. The guardsman at his post stood at attention when he saw their blue-striped armour; Carver waved him down.

“I’m here to claim the prisoner Danarius,” he said, his voice as steady as his heart was turbulent. “Orders from the Warden-Commander of Ferelden.”


	3. Fenris, Yamada, Monobear - road trip

“The journey will be a long one - we will take a cart if we must, but we will be some days on the road.” Fenris shouldered his blade, looking from the companion at his side to the one they were trying to recruit. “Still, if what you say is true, then the journey to the Antivan libraries will be worthwhile.”

“This whole gritty medieval thing isn’t as romantic as I thought it would be, Fenris-dono,” sighed Yamada. “Will you join the party?”

The creature’s freakish half-grin grew even wider. “Upupupu. Field trips are not permitted without a supervising teacher.” Monobear pattered forward. “Now, what’s this you say about a charming lady called Flemeth?”


End file.
